


Whirlwind

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, caused by too much physical contact, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz





	Whirlwind

You sit motionless on the edge of the bed, your head in your hands with tears running freely down your face. Chen is propped up on his elbows behind you. Worry and regret are at the front of his mind. You feel his eyes on your back, the intense need to do something,  to comfort you. He shifts.

“Don’t.” You plead, too much contact. You squeeze your eyes shut, a silent sob ripping through your chest. He was so gentle with you, making sure you were alright. And you were alright… until you weren’t. Your mind is raw. Your nerves are frayed. You are too exposed. Your skin crawls as the air hits it drying the sweat.

You need to move. You stand grabbing your clothes and one of his hoodies putting them on. His scent is comforting even if his tough wouldn’t be at the moment. You start pacing, trying to take control of the whirlwind of emotions racing around in your mind. There are too many. He watches you. Wondering what you will do. Wondering if you will leave. The thought makes him unbearably sad. You won’t leave. He has no way of knowing that.

This is bad. Your shields have been destroyed. It’s loud, too many voices at once. You walk over to the window opening it. The spike of concern in Chen’s thoughts makes you wince. You don’t look down. You don’t need those memories flooding back to you right now. You are already overwhelmed enough. With a shaky breath you pull out your cigarettes. Smoking isn’t allowed in Chen’s apartment, but you don’t care right now.

Your hands aren’t steady enough to light it. Chen stands, slipping into some boxers before walking over to you. He takes the cigarette and lighter. You let him. He lights it and passes it back, careful not to make contact with your skin, afraid it might set you off again. You murmur a small thanks before inhaling deeply, letting the nicotine take the edge off soothing your raw nerves.

Slowly you start to build your walls back, pulling them tight around your exhausted mind. When you finish the first you stub it out on the outside of the windowsill before putting the butt back into the pack, pulling out another one. Chen stays silent, a watchful guardian. You dispose of the second one the same way you did with the first.

You feel calmer now. Your shields back in place. You step closer to Chen and drop your forehead against his chest. “I need you to know that I don’t regret it.” Relief washes over him. Cautiously he puts his arms around you. Still hesitant to touch after your breakdown. “It was just… a lot. I’m not used to feeling so many things at once. Thank you for giving me space. Thank you for caring.”


End file.
